Love And Betrayal
by Freakyboi143
Summary: ....He stood in front of the door before I could unlock the door. “Tell Me!” he stared at me, arms raised, spread out.“This is why.” I whispered. I was done with this. I didn’t care what he thought but I had to know how he felt. I threw the ball at him...
1. Chapter 1

-1Me, Ashley, Carlos, Ethan, Victoria, and Alec were enjoying lunch in the cafeteria, of the school. They were discussing who was hot and half of us was disagreeing. "Chad's not hot! What are you talking bout?" Carlos said, spreading his hands out over the table on my right. Sitting next to me, Ashley was on my left, my best friend. Everyone else was in across from us. We were on the edge of the table. People sat with their friends and talked trash about their rivals, which will be around the whole school by next week, and we were talking about Chad Michael Murray. The usual stuff.

"Xavier apparently thinks so." Ashley lashed back. She had dark skin and her hair was kind of like Aaliyah's. She had hazel eye's and a smile that was fierce. Apparently I did think so. Because my head was on the table, arms wrapped around my head. I was blushing and didn't want to look at Carlos. He nudged me in my side by my underarm. He did it on purpose. I laughed as he put his arms around me tickling me. I tried not to, but in the end I was crying out of my eye's. I busted out laughing. I looked up an gave Carlos a _your so dead next period _look, only realizing to see everyone laughing at me. "Okay…he's cute, but Channing Tatum is way hotter." I said wiping tears. All of us then agreed, aside from Alec, Vic's boyfriend and Ethan, said nothing at all. Except smiling with the rest of us, purely laughing. I looked at Ethan. He had tan skin, deep blue eyes and black wavy hair that fell down to the crook of his neck. He was a shy guy and didn't talk much but he was a good and loyal friend to have. Me and him had a past, something no one knew at school. All the school knew was that we were friends.

But It had been more than that. He was my first. During the first few months, more like 5 months after freshman year here, I moved from New York to Cali, we became friends. He was finishing up his freshman year and it was too late for me to enroll. Well, I started to think he was cute and I hid my crush, freaking out when he was around for awhile. I couldn't be a friend to him because I was attracted to him. And it confused me, like any guy would. So later on, when I became distant with him as a way out of avoiding all of it, truthfully stop talking to him completely, he wanted to know the truth. He didn't do anything to make me mad, or nothing. I just stopped. I was playing basketball and he caught me at the park and I remember exactly how it happened:

_"Why are you avoiding me??!!" he stormed over to the court, which was under a big cement structure, like an open tent. I passed the basketball his way getting him to play, hopefully avoiding the subject. He played but he pointed out everything, every single thing. He just had to know. And he was a great friend and all, don't get me wrong, but he made me see something different. And it bewildered me to know that. It was around 6 o clock and I had to get home. Saying I had curfew immediately after the game, I started walking home._

_He asked countless unanswered questions. I gave him simple answers. He wanted to know more, and that I couldn't give him. And It irritated him. "You got jealous because Monica liked me at the party, so what if she kissed me?" he was fuming at the time. I wasn't jealous of _**him**_, I was jealous of _**her.**_ "Stephanie liked you at the party and you didn't like her? She freakin' hot! She was feeling you at the party, man! She even told me? Why!" he whirled me around to face him and shoved the ball in my chest. "Why! Tell Me." Luckily I caught it. I took the ball, still in my hand, and walked through the park, cutting through the forest get home. "You're my best friend," he continued. He had tears coming down his face. "You mean more to me than you think. I don't want to stop being friends with you." I was kind of shocked that he was crying. And how he said made me feel bad from running from him. We were almost close my house. My hands were sweating like 24-hour fitness. We had entered one of the glades; the opening in the forest provided camping space for campers and hippie's trying to reenact stuff and smoke from the 'Peace Era'. He whirled me around. I just backed up slowly. I couldn't do this. "Tell me why you can't be friends with me. I didn't do anything to you. At least I don't think I did. Did I?" he asked. All I could do was laugh. He sounded like a jerk and it made me compelled to him even more. "No." My voice was shaking. I looked at my hands. They were as well. I felt like from some movie, when the tension comes._

_"Did someone say some bull about me?" he searched for unknown answers. "No."_

_I felt beads of sweat from my forehead come down to the curve on my nose._

_"STOP BEING SO FUCKING VAGUE WITH ME. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG." He shouted at me and then he got quieter stopping. My eye's started to water and get blurry and I turned away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he said realizing. He held onto my shoulders._

_"You can't help me." I pleaded. "Why not." he thought quizzically. "I'm you friend right…" he looked into my inner self. He wanted in._

_"Yes…but right now you can't be." I turned and walked away. "Just go home. Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt myself in the end. You'll hate me." I was saying chicken scratch. I couldn't talk to him. Then he figured out something._

_"Did someone do something to you? I won't get mad. And I'm not going to do something stupid. Promise." he wanted to protect me. _

_"You want to know why! Do you!" I hollered. I wanted to be his friend so bad, but it wouldn't get rid of the growing emotions I felt for him. I had to do it. I had to get it off my chest and tell him the truth. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? _

_"Yes! Tell me!" he was irritated, brow's arched, wrinkled over nose. A concern look on his face. It made me delighted to see his face. He actually cared. Seeing him mad made him look sexy, almost a devilish look. But I still couldn't. I shook my head._

_"You know what…" he started lifting my chin. "Nothing is going to make me hate you. Your like my best friend. I remember when I first beat you on the court 14 to 3. I remember when we stole drinks from McDonalds. Just tell me. Your scaring me. I don't like when your mad at me." this was weird coming from just a friend. We were almost at the back of my house. I hopped over the wooden fence. He did as well. I started for the door, walking cross the yard. I started reaching for my key on my necklace. He stood in front of the door before I could unlock the door. "Tell Me?!" he stared at me, arms raised, spread out._

_"This is why." I whispered. I was done with this. I didn't care what he thought but I had to know how he felt. I threw the ball at him, he caught it in midair between us on instinct as I stepped up to him. My hands went around his neck as I pressed my lips to his. He stood there, feet planted on the ground never moving. Our lips collided and a wave of heat washed over me. He was definitely a good kisser. His lips soft and gentle, he took a step back slowly and he stood there. It was no less then 10 seconds until he realized what had happened. "That's why. And I didn't want to lie so I avoided you and I'm very sorry and If you don't want to be my frien-" he cut me off rather abruptly._

_"It's okay." he said slowly. "I wanted you to kiss me." I stood there awkwardly laughing. "I don't get it." I said shocked. I said scratching my head._

_he said mad. He hated me. Or at least I thought. He pushed me into the brick wall adjacent to my door, which was the kitchen wall. He placed his arms on both sides of me, that keep me from moving. as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. A kiss that was long and languorous. His tongue entered my mouth and I was shocked at first until I realized mine was in his. I felt like I had jumped off a cliff. As butterflies started growing in my stomach, I let all of my emotions let go. We made out for what seemed like an eternity. His arms slid down the wall to my waist and he held me in place while he came closure to me. My arms found there way to his upper back and I lost myself in ecstasy. He let go, his lips leaving mine. My eye's opened slowly and he smiled looking far into me._

_"Yea…I kind of wanted to kiss you but…it was something I couldn't bring myself to do. I thought you'd hate me. **I **didn't want **you **mad at me forever. I guess you have the real balls." he said looking down laughing._

We dated for awhile and I later lost it to him like 3 week's before school started. Now we have a complicated relationship because of my boyfriend, Carlos. Now, Carlos was a different story. I didn't tell anyone about liking guys tell Carlos started talking to me. He was the captain of the junior varsity basketball team. His eye's of emeralds made me shudder and his jet black hair made me think of a field of darkness.

Ethan looked around at everyone and when he got to me, understanding my situation and what I was thinking about, he flashed a weak smile. Only for a second. It was all it took for me to understand what he felt. He still liked me and what we had, I couldn't forget. But it was hard. Feeling the tension among us he got up. "I have to go. See you guys later," he said softly avoiding my face, head down. He walked fast as he skipped by two's going upstairs. Our cafeteria was like a food court and two curved stairs wrapped around the front of the cafeteria leading to the 300's and 400's classrooms, on the top floor as well as the library. "Be right back," I said as I got up and followed him. Carlos looked at me with a look of confusion. Ethan liked to read so I'd guess he would be at the library. Going up the right stairs, either way would get you to the library anyway, I turned down the dimly lit hallway on the right. Only to see him on the floor 3 set of lockers away. He had his bag still across his chest. He slouched his back and shoulders and leaned against the wall.

He sat over his opened locker. He looked up and from the lighting, glaring over his face, his cheek's had tears rolling down his face. He was crying. I walked slowly to his side. I didn't say anything and I embraced him in a long hug. But he stayed in his position not moving.

"Why." he said simply, his voice shivered, letting go of me bit by bit. "Just tell me," I could only stare at him, seeing myself in his eyes. "We had something. I enjoyed _**us,**_and what we had. Or what was left of it. When you deserted me for _**him**_. I want to know why. At least I deserve to." he said slowly making it sink in. I sometimes missed what we had. I had fell for him.

I sat there with him, unsure of what to say. I did miss him sometimes. But Carlos was my boyfriend. "I was confused and I didn't know what I wanted."

"You _**never **_knew what you wanted. You still don't know you don't." shocked, I was speechless.. Did I _**really **_know what I wanted? Looking down, he lifted my chin up making me look at him. His eye's. They made me get chills up my spine and paralyzed me. He leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I sat there and it made me think. I felt the kiss. My eye's were open and his, closed, into the kiss. Then I snapped back releasing. "I can't…I have a boyfriend. I, I just-" and he continued to kiss me. I let him. I kissed him back. I smiled laughing, "No." What was I even laughing for? This as serious thing.

"No what. That he doesn't make you smile." he kissed me again, a peck. It was more of a statement more than a question. "When your mad, who do you call." he kissed me again. "that he never cared about you like and as much as I do." He kissed me again, this one long and I closed my eye's on instinct. He stared at me. I couldn't read him. He had changed a lot over the summer and it unnerved me. He became distant like I had. Afraid. That's what I saw. He was scarred. Of me. And the worst thing about it, it ruined our friendship. I didn't want that. Just like he wanted before.

"No…I have a boyfriend. And I can't be this… This triad. Of me, you, and Carlos." I explained as I figured it out. He wanted me and I couldn't be with two guys. He didn't care.

"So stop it then." he sounded it out. "just stop it. If not for me or us, for you. You see him everyday _**smiling**_with someone else. I've never seen him smile at you." He wiped the tears with his shirt. I saw his boxer's and it made me think back to the day we made love. They were tight, black Kelvin Cline boxer's. "Why be with someone you don't love." he spoke in tongue making me think. I shook the memory of us away. "I can't. I'm sorry." I got up. He got up as well.

"Why? Tell me. What the hell is so hard. Cause I can't see why someone would stick with a person who ignores you." he was frustrated and confused just as well as me. I had to reassure myself.

"I _**love**_ him. _**We**_are friends." I abruptly whispered. His eyebrow's creased, wetting his lips, leaving a confused look. "_**You love him**_?" it hit me hard. He walked backwards, his brow's high, his hands in the air in protest. I held out my hand. " No…"

"But you just said so yourself," he said saying each word whispering betrayal in his voice. I stood there speechless. What did I want. "look at me and tell me you love him. and I'll grab my things and go. We won't ever have to talk about this ever again. But look me in my eye's and sat it." I couldn't. I just stood there looking down. All I could see was his shoes.

"Exactly. Just like I said. You don't even want him." he squinted his eye's. the truth hurt. He turned and walked away. He punched the wall and walked the other way down into the cafeteria. He walked past our table looked once and went out the cafeteria. Were we even friends anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe...This Is A Spoiler...Maybe...Only If You Get Where This Is Getting...Don't Wanna Spoil It..Have Fun..

R&R Said The Small Dragon In The Corner...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I walked to English in a distant mood. It shocked me to know how Ethan felt about me. At least _still_. But it mean something to time that he truly cared.

I did like Carlos. But Ethan was right. He didn't make me smile or laugh. The real way. I laughed at a joke I knew wasn't funny but laughed because he _told _it. It wasn't about the jokes Ethan told. It was because I liked him. I thought about Carlos. He was cute and he was intelligent. But he wasn't Ethan. I am a stubborn person but when truth comes to shove you fall sometimes. I wanted to go back to the times when I liked life. Sometimes it felt like the world was sitting on me like atlas, the Greek god who was punished. He was damned to hold the earth. But I had a choice. But would I make the right one?

As I walked into Mrs. Vega's classroom, I sat in my usual seat at the back with Ashley. Table were positioned facing the front, with three chairs to a seat. I sat in the middle and Ashley on the outer end. I put my head down, not wanting to be bothered. Ashley sat next to me and ignored me. She knew how I got. I'd ignore everyone and tell her detail's later on the phone later. I'd get over it. I had high resiliency. Then class started. The Damned Teacher talked for an half in hour and passed out a worksheet. Then someone knocked at the door. The A.P. Walked in with a guy. He wore baggy pant's and a black tight athletic shirt. He carried a small ½ inch binder and had a pen in the crook of his ear. The teacher patted him on the back and he walked to the back of the room and sat down next to me, the only available seat. He said "Hey." and I could tell he had a Mexican accent to his voice. He was caramel toned and had hazel, green rimmed eye's and brown spiked hair. He leaned back in his chair and listened the teacher. He was hot. Literally. He looked over at me and smiled and nodded his head. I shook my head. Why was I nervous? He's just another guy? _You like him. He's attractive._ I shook the thoughts away. She gave him a sheet and said, "Ask Xavier for help if you need it." _That's nice! Now he knows my name._ The paper was on decimals and converting then to fractions. Easy stuff. But he looked at the paper, front and back and hen looked at me. He bit his bottom lip half way. _Damn, you know you want that Papi Chulo_.

"I think I'm a need some help. Lots. We didn't cover this at my old school.

"Okay." I started. I showed him my tricks and he got in no time. He got up, _took _my paper and turned it in with his.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." He was chewing gum and watching made me hard. Visuals popped into my mind and I shook my head. I could only smile.

"No prob. It's cool." he smiled and I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. The bell rung. We walked outside and headed for chemistry. He had athletics.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I pulled out a piece of paper. "You want to chill later and play some basketball? So I could make up for helping me?" he asked. I could only blush. "I don't play basketball. Sorry. I swim though." I said reasoning. I couldn't make a shot with my eye's _opened_.

"Oh. That's cool. I can teach you…I have a pool?" he said as an invitation. "Okay. I'll come." he wrote down his address which happened to be the block on the other side of my house.

"I have swim practice so…I might be late."

"It's cool." he laughed. "Aright. See you later." he said.

"Hey… you mind coming to a party later?" He hesitated at first but sounded confident later through the sentence. "Sure." I said thinking arching my left eyebrow. _Why was he thinking about it..? _

"Okay…" he gave me the direction's and I walked away with a huge grin on my face. When I looked back, he was smiling standing there. He winked and walked away. I smiled and walked to my hallway only to be nudged my Carlos on my right rib. "Hey."

"Hi." I said simply as we walked to my locker. "Look," he turned me to face him. "I'm sorry I have neglecting you. I have been just distant and I forgot about you. It's been a ruff season…Forgiven?" he said making a puppy face.

"Yea…" I said unsurely. He wasn't someone who cared. My heart knew what it wanted. I grabbed my science book and locked my locker. "Hey, you want to go to a move tonight?" he asked.

"My friend wanted me to go to his crib and chill today," I said in my best straight voice. "Okay…umm, what about this weekend?" he frowned.

"I guess…" he was so…different. I was starting to see the real him, with all the barrier's removed.

"I'll see you later." he kissed me on the lips. My feelings barely tingled.

"Okay." I walked to chemistry late but I didn't care…I had a _"Date"_ later.

But I had a frown. _Was he really my blockade stopping me?_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hey...It's Me...Freakyboi143...hehe..Hope You Like This Chapter...It'll **"Rock Your Hips"..**

**Here Ya Go...**

**Chapter 3**

Walking into the house, people were in the center of the room, off the foyer, dancing with each other and sitting on couches, mingling with each other."What's up man?" Let me take your coat." said the guy leaning on the wall.

"Thanks." I said as I gave the guy my coat. I was supposed to meet Kathryn here. But she was no where to be seen. As I walked around, some of the partiers looked at me and turned away. Thinking about what happened last year, my freshman year flashed back to me: _coming out_. I told the school I liked guys. And the worst thing of it all, the guy I came out to, the guy I liked, wasn't. And it hurt a little though, I mean, but when he was curios, there was no room for straightness. I laughed inside my head and went upstairs, looking for the restroom. I didn't see the guy from algebra so I just looked around weakly. I opened a door on my right, only to be ran into by Ethan head to head. He had just walked out of a room with Kathryn, hand around her waist. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. "Hey Bro!" he said punching me on the arm. "Hey," I said back, rubbing my arm, smiling weakly. I didn't think he knew. I looked at Kathryn and brightened my eyes at him and back at her. She shook her head and I got the message. Me and her had this unspoken bond a lot of people didn't. But it had to have been developed and learned. I had dated Kathryn in my freshman year. And we lasted for awhile. But I knew what my heart wanted. It wasn't her. So I had to let it go. But we moved on and now she has Ethan. He was the typical surfer dude, blonde blue eyed guy. He was all right. But he looked like every other surfer. So there was no differentiating. I looked away and thought. "Is he here?" I said. Marke. He's the guy I wanted. I guess my mind had led me on a wild goose chase.

"Who," Ethan said looking around. "Marke? No." he said after I nodded. He made my heart shudder and it hurt. But I forgot about him. "Let's go downstairs. I have something to tell you!" Kathryn said excited. I nodded slowly and walked down into the living room. It was big, circular and had a long L shaped couch in the middle facing the TV, which was off. Music made everyone move around and some were just talking. I saw a group of cute guys and then frowned when I saw them being approached by a _unit _of girls. We sat down and talked for a while, well _they, _Kathryn and Ethan, did. I looked around. As I got up and get a drink from the punch bowl, I turned and bumped into someone. "I'm S0 sorry." the guy said, smiling. I could tell he was sincere. I spilled it all over my shirt! But I had on a black undershirt and it was ok. I took off my first shirt and he made a remark. "Stripping' too?" He laughed, smiling "No." I Laughed. I stopped when I looked at him. He had jet black wavy hair and eyes of emerald. I couldn't take my eyes of his eyes. They were alluring.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea. I was…" I didn't even know what to say. "What?" he smirked, waiting for an answer. "Nothing. Hi, My Names Xavier." I smiled putting my hand out. "Mine's Rico." I put my wet shirt in the pocket of my coat and continued walking with him. We talked for awhile and then I stopped; My song came on _Aye Chico_ by Pit Bull. "You want to dance?" he asked. I was a taken of guard because he was straight. _Or at least I thought so. _"Huh, whaaa?" I said. "Nothing. I was thinking something else." he said unsurely. We walked outside to the pool and we stood on the edge. He backed up and pushed me in. The water was so freaking cold. But It was funny. Coming up, I laughed. He was on his knees, laughing and pointing at me. I got out the water and chased him until he jumped off the diving board and did a cannonball. He smiled and jerked his head beckoned me to come. I took off my baggy pants and left on my black shirt and with my trunks on, I jumped in. I had a visible six pack. I dived in perfectly, being I was on the swimming team. I came up from the water and he was a foot away from me. It was like maybe a small crowd of people in the pool.

"Bet you can't catch me?" he said going under the water. I could feel him go between my legs. And pull on my leg. Then he did something else. He twisted coming up, his body pressing mine but the worst part happened: he brushed up against my crotch and it made me a little excited. I dived under and followed him but he was to quick for me. When I ran out of breathe, I came up and he was on the other side of the pool. He smiled and went underwater. I looked under but my eye's were burned from the chlorine. I felt something pull at my trunks and then something rub my butt. What in the world? Then someone came up from the water, but it was a girl and she didn't act shy and coy. It wasn't her. I could tellJust then, Rico came up from the water and smiled.

"Did you?" I asked politely. "What?" he said. He had a little Mexican accent to his voice.

"Nothing." I didn't want to make him hate me, just so he could think I was accusing him of something he wasn't.

"Okay…" he said weirdly. Want to play?" he asked. "Play what?" I said quizzically. "Truth or Dare?" he said.

"Sure!" I liked that game. It was a real game based on real life. He rounded up some people real quick. It was cool. We went inside and a group of about 20, excluding me and Rico, Kathryn, and Ethan. We all sat down and someone put a empty Budweiser glass bottle in the center. Looking at each other, someone spun the bottle. We had the occasional kisses, lick the floor, even lick some skin of someone. We stopped and decided to play seven minutes in heaven. Some guy decided to play an hour in heaven. And it didn't start or end in the restroom. I kind of shuddered thinking I was going to have sex here, at someone's house. Or maybe I wasn't…Then it was Kathryn's turn to spin. She twirled it and sure enough, it landed between me and Rico. He looked at me and smiled and chuckled. "You have to be kidding me. I'm not going to fuck a guy. Are ya'll nut's?" he said fake joking. Someone coughed, 'chicken' and he smirked. "Fine. Come on. You all are such assholes. Literally." we got up and walked into a bedroom upstairs. As he locked the door, leaning on it, we looked at each other and laughed. "Are we going to do it?" he looked at me with anticipation. He checked me up and down and smiled. "I mean, I wouldn't mind…" he said shyly. Apparently he wasn't afraid too. Definitely. He walked closer to me and placed his hands on my waist, pulling me close. He leaned in and our lips touched. I panicked. I took a step backward and he stepped closer. "I want to." he said darkly as I bumped into a dresser. "I have a question: was it you…?" he smirked. "What, this?" he said in a sexy voice, coming closer, our bodies close and pressed against each other. He gripped my ass with his right hand and pulled me against his hard chiseled body. I liked it too.

"Yea. That." I smiled. He leaned in and he pressed his lips closer to mine. We became entangled in each other. He lifted my shirt over me and I, his. He rubbed my nipples. It was a little cold in the room and they got hard and he began kissing my neck, going down to my shoulder's. I shuddered…I felt like a nasty little boy?! Even my ex-girlfriend didn't make me feel this way. He knew what I wanted. The feelings in the room was carnal. We were both guys. This was weird were this was coming from but I liked it…

He kissed the middle of my chest, then down to my abdomen, then my stomach, licking the under part of my navel. He stuck his finger in my mouth and I sucked on it to ease the lust that was radiating me. I licked my lips and unzipped his pant's. I pulled them down and his piece just hung there. I smiled and he got on his knees, putting his mouth on my head and I rubbed his hair while he continued to go farther. He got half way and damn, it felt good. I don't even remember my girl doing this. He went farther while he pulled his pants down to his knees and started to finger himself. He got up and turned around and pulled his pants all the way down while he left his dick, hard and hung, hanging there...I spread his cheeks and started to lick in-between his cheeks. He moaned and I said, "Yea…you like that huh?"

"Yea…lick my ass papi." I kind of smiled. I finally understood why girls said, 'why'd the good one's go gay?', or ' it's hot…two guys going at it..' Some didn't like it but I knew some who did. He looked around to find my mouth in his ass. He grabbed my head, driving it forward making me eat more of his delicious ass. He loved it. He whipped around and started to kiss me. We made out making our way to the bed. He pushed me and I leaned on my arms. He put his whole face on top of my pants, his hands on my legs and I thought for a minute what he was doing but when his head came up, my zipper was down and he looked up with a dirty grin.

"Ready?" he said, moving his arms up to my nipples, pulling down my boxer's, he put his mouth on my hard shaft. I fell back on my back and I was wrapped in ecstasy. He then stroked it with his hand while sucking on it. He placed his hand on my whole face and I closed my eyes and I let the carnal energy take over. He stopped and taking off his kneed pants and shoes, he pounced on my pelvic bone. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, rubbing against me, making me want to make him scream my name. it was weird saying this after I fucked countless girls for fun.

"Fuck me." he said holding my tool. He stuck it in and sat on me, taking the whole thing. _I was abruptly confused…he must like me or it or something! _He pushed and gave it all he had. He placed his hands, fingers spread out, on my chest. My left hand found there way to his and my right gripping his waist, steadying the rhythm. It was so good. And tight…I thought I was going to explode right then. I slapped his ass and he bit his bottom lip, riding it faster, . He got up pulling me up. His leaned over the bed, and rubbed his ass. He was hairless on his ass. Not bad. It was neutral area. Either you did or didn't. I stood behind him, my legs out side of his and stuck it back in. I held his waist and pushed, pulling him into me. I leaned back, using his as a grip and I fucked him faster and faster. He moaned freakily. "Yea….do me.." he said all kinds of dirty words like cunt and twink. I fucked his inside's until the feeling was tingling inside me too much. I wanted more and I didn't know how I could give it.

I pushed him on his back and got on the bed all the way and on his knees. I grabbed his shoulder's with my hands and drove my cock in his tight asshole again. He moaned uncontrollably. "You like that, huh?" I said pulling one leg on the bed, one still off.

"Yes." was all he could say. He laid on his head giving me all his tight ass. He played with himself while I banged his back from behind. He was a rider definitely. I stood on my knees, and put my legs on top of him, almost sitting. I grabbed the edge of the bed. "Arrggghh…" He moaned. He looked at me and his eye's flickered. Yes. He liked my hard big cock. I thought it wasn't going to happen, me doing another guy; Now look what _and _where I'm at. Then in the heat of the moment, almost there; Ethan walked in the door with another guy at his lips…

T00 B3 C0NTIINU3D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Yes." was all he could say. He laid on his head giving me all his tight ass. He played with himself while I banged his back from behind. He was a rider definitely. I stood on my knees, and put my legs on top of him, almost sitting. I grabbed the edge of the bed. "Arrggghh…" He moaned. He looked at me and his eye's flickered. Yes. He liked my hard big cock. I thought it wasn't going to happen, me doing another guy; Now look what and where I'm at. Then in the heat of the moment, almost there; Ethan walked in the door with another guy at his lips…_

……"_Xavier???" was all Ethan could say to me. "I should be asking the same thing to you…" I said. I was as shocked as he was. Kiss another GUY?_

_"Umm…I can explain." he shuddered. "No. Don't Just Go." I said I didn't even look at him. He disgusted me. Kissing another guy. I was only saying this to the point because he was with my best friend and now he's all up on a guy… I was blank._

_My back was to him and all he saw was the line down my back. Me and Rico were holding each other in an embrace sitting in the middle of the bed. I guess this is what you called pillow talk. He quietly closed the door. I got up and grabbed my clothes I grabbed my boxers and put them on rather quickly. Rico sat there, legs In his chest. "What's wrong?" he said, his eyebrows arched. "Nothing. He's just supposed to be with a girl. My ex girlfriend…" I trailed. "Oh." he said blankly. "I'm sorry I kind of ruined it, huh." he smiled weakly._

_"No. your fine." I said putting on my shirt. I loved Abercrombie. Nice black and tight. "I just wanted some closure and….and, I didn't get it." …._

I walked up the steps of the school. It burned like a never ending fire that Ethan would cheat on Kathryn, but with a guy??!!! I felt like turning straight just for a second and gnawing his eyes out of his sockets. But I was a kind of laid back guy. I wasn't going to keep it from her but I wasn't going to _not_ say something to him nether. I opened the door and bumped into someone, dropping my binder. All of it's contents feel out spread on the floor: my papers, pencils, pens, and a note. I never saw the note in my binder. As I picked up and gather the rest of it, I slowly got up. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was-"

"No…it's completely fine. I was in a hurry any way…" the guy's voice sounded familiar. I looked up and came face to face with the guy from my math class.

"Oh. Hi." I laughed. "Hey to you to." he said sticking his tongue out. I could only help but laugh.

" I'm sorry I missed you at the party. My moms was bitching." he smiled. "Do you think you could come to the Burger Shoppe?" he blushed. Was it a date?

"Umm…can I ask you something..?" I trailed off. "Sure…what's up?"

I tensed. It was one of those moments when time froze and life seemed endless. "Are you asking me on date?" I froze. He could be straight. And he might hate me…

"Maybe…" he said with a little happiness in his voice. "What…"

He looked and gave me my book back. "It might be a date…maybe ,maybe not. Well see."

He smiled and walked away. "See Ya After'." then he left. I stood there thinking…what did I just get myself into?

The bell wrong and I grabbed my binder and stormed out of geography class. Grabbing homework on the way out the door I stormed my way to my locker. Then someone just HAD to ruin it.

"Hey babe!" Carlos said kissing me on the cheek. He reeked of gym sweat. Made me smile though. He was sweating. Probably from running. "How'd your day go?"

I was so happy and death came to me asking me that. "Fine." I said blank.

"What's your problem? You okay..?" he said coming closer, he lingered his soft hand on mine. I turned away, getting things out of my locker. "Nothing. Just nothing." I wanted to end it…I did. But it was a pain when I knew what I had to do.

"I can't do this no more…"I cried. He looked confused and fed up. "Come on…what are you talking about..?"

"It's not working. I don't talk to you. I hardly don't see you no more…you don't even smile when you see me…do you even still like me?" I busted out. I had just noticed the attention I was drawing. "Why would you even ask me that. Of course I like you. I love you." he said grabbing my hands. "Why would you even doubt me…?" he really was confused. He voice echoed it.

"I really don't know. Me and Ethan were talking and-" he stopped me by putting a hand up.

"Ethan??? What happened?" he looked mad now…did I miss a scene? He seemed scared…it trickled off of him.

"Nothing really. Just that he missed me. And we just talked. He wasn't doing good so I went upstairs to talk to him. Why?"

"Nothing…" he trailed. "I'll see you after school. We do have our date today. Movies. 6. Love ya'." he pecked me on the cheek and jogged down the hall. Date? What date?

Later, I was surprised to see Rico waiting outside for me. "Hey." he smiled and started walking down he stairs to the parking lot. "Hey. Umm…I have a boyfriend." I blurted out.

"Oh. Ok…so?" he looked for something in his pocket. He flipped open his fun and closed it quietly. "Your okay. Not stealing you from him. Promise. Just a burger and fries…k?" he grinned.

"Sure. Okay." I winked. "My car's over there." I froze. "Wait…your going to drive me there?"

"Yeah. Your scared?" he laughed holding out his hand.

I walked back to the gym as fast as I could. Knowing I had practice after I didn't want to have extra laps. Too late for that. Coach had a stern look on his face. "Where did you go Carlos?" I shook. If I lied that would be double laps for me. No way. "I went to check on someone."

"Who." he pried more. "My girl. You know how girls get, huh?" I weak smiled. He might buy it. "Sure." he said checking me up and done. "Get to them laps. And you got 10 pushups for leaving." he said as I left on the track. Running made me free u tit made me feel like I could think as well. Me and Xavier were a couple. No _are._ I want to do rite by him. But I know cheating isn't going to help me. Maybe I should break up with him…someone slapped me on the ass, breaking my thoughts. "Hey sexy." Sean said trying to jog my pace. " You want to have some more fun in the shower, you'll know where to find me, Papi." he winced and sped away.

He made me hard just thinking about what he said. His small petite body. His nice waist. His firm ass. Just makes me want to burst. I knew I was starting to get hard so it thought about health class. The teacher was hot to. I'd fuck her on her desk. Escaping those thoughts I finished. I did my 10 and walked into the gymnasium. We did some practice drills and lay-ups. Going into the locker room after some of my fellow teammates, I undressed and wrapped a towel around my sweating body. I was hot and ready to get under the water.

Sean was in the farthest shower stall. The walls were short and all you could see was the waist up. Some peeked some didn't. I peeked…I liked being mischievous. He looked and smiled wincing. His left hand ran down his body to his nipple. I dropped my towel and felt it get hard. I turned and got under the water. Other's whipped towels at each other and played around. I was surprised there was no jerk circles…I grabbed the soap and washed my pits and pubic area and rubbed my soft ass in a rhythmic motion.

A couple of the guys left. There was only maybe about 3-4 guys in the showers.

I looked Sean's way. He looked around and his hand went below the wall. I blushed. He wanted me. He turned and I looked at his ass. Nice and tight. The coach came by the entrance. "I'm out. The assistant is going to lock up after you leave. He went to the office for a meeting. Just find yourself out." he smiled, waved, and walked out the door. When we heard the locker door close, he turned and walked over to me. I got light headed a little. He held me in his arms and started to kiss my neck. "It's okay. Just enjoy me."

"Ok…" I said. He was like candy to my sweet tooth. I always wanted to mess with Sean. Now I get the chance and I feel wrong for it. Why?

"I Can't. I'm Sorry…" I couldn't do it. What was so hard about cheating?

He continued kissing. His hand were like threads of lust. He kissed and rubbed my nipples and I let it go. His kisses traveled down to my stomach, then my pack…finally my dick. he looked up once and swallowed it whole. My body shuddered. _OMG…._ was all I could say in my mind. It felt so good. I grabbed the shower head and let him fill his thirst. It was addicting. I watched a comedy show and some woman said that guys act different when someone does oral on them. I think it's true. I did feel and act different. I laughed in my head. "You like it?" he asked. I nodded as I smirked. I forgot anything and everything. I just wanted to enjoy the moment. He got up on his feet and rubbed my body. I didn't feel love. I just felt raw carnal energy. I felt weird touching him. _Not because he was a guy but because he wasn't X._ I distracted myself and bent him over. I spread his cheeks and gave way to my hungriness to his ass. I licked his hole nice and freakily. He moaned and grabbed the wall and rubbed on chest. I rubbed and probed his sac. He got up and kissed me. Simple and no tongue. Better to me then a passionate one. _He's not who I wanted it from._ he went back down to my tool and finished fixing my _"problem". _I exploded into his mouth and I grabbed one of my nipples to hold back. He swallowed it all. _All of it._

I needed so release some stress. I guess it helped somewhat.

"Wow…I had some fun with that…" he smiled.

We showered each other and walked into the locker area. As I dressed I thought. Xavier was the one I wanted. No matter what.

I was mad at myself for even cheating. I got caught up in the moment and I lost it. Why? Why did I love him so freaking much. His eyes, his soft smooth arms his touch made me smile. Even the times when we argued…[[did we even argue???…It showed that he cared about me. Anyone could argue but only someone could have a reason to fight for me. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my phone and speed dialed Carlos. "Hey babe. What's up?" his voice was like velvet.

"I'm sorry" I said as I jogged down the stairs. Meet me at the park. Please I need t talk to you now. I don't care how you get there…just be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay…? Love you." he made a smooching sound and hung up.

I went outside and got in my Nissan Altima Coupe. I drove as I cried. I had made a bad mistake and I wanted to make it right.

As I hung up the phone, I cried for him. I yearned for him. I craved Xavier's body, mind, and soul. I was a fool to cheat on him. It was in my face and it could have slapped me if I never saw it coming. _Love_- it was something intangible. You couldn't destroy it. Nor create it. It was only transformed into something unbelievable. And I had it. I had to do the right thing. I left out the house and cried. I wiped the tears of love of my cheek and got in my truck and drove into the night. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 10:47.

Parking my truck I got out and found my way to a table. The grill was black and had old charcoal in it. I looked around. It was gloomy and dark and the grass was dry.

I saw his Nissan and waited half way in the middle of the park. He ran up to me and I couldn't touch him. I didn't know why. I stood. I tried to take a step forward and wrap my arms around him and I couldn't. It hurt. "I'm sorry." I busted out crying. Tear rolled down my face. I just wanted the world to end and I felt tears of happiness now. It took a lot of courage to do what needed to be done. "I have lied to you so much and I'm so sorry. I cheated on you." before I could even explain I felt a hand to my right cheek. I thought he was going to slap me and I got ready clenching my teeth hard as I could. But he cried as well and he balled his fist and hit me as hard as he could like a hammer in my chest. He couldn't help it.

"I did too….I'm so sorry. I was confused and tired and-" but Carlos stopped me before I could finish. "Just come here." he opened his arms and I let him enclose in his shroud of protection. "Just forget about it all. We can get through this. We both done wrong and it's okay. Were going to start over and start anew. Okay? " he said lifting my chin up to his. He had to be the smart one. I smiled weakly. His phone vibrated in between my legs and it was 11:11. He looked me in my eyes and I knew everything was going to be okay. I just needed time to let everything set back into motion. He kissed me long and hard. We both needed a kiss from each other. I accepted his tongue and he took mine. Just then it started raining. Everything, the hurt, pain, and suffering, was washed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey It's Me Again. I Slaughtered The Dragon In The Corner Of My Den So. Yeah...It's Just Me.!

Have Fun!!!!------>

* * *

I felt so happy to be with him. Everything was back to normal. But I still had things to take care of. _Rico from the party. And to talk to Ethan and Kathryn._ I felt so queasy from the kiss in the rain. I truly felt that it was over. The negativity in the relationship just disappeared. I hope it did for him to. I sleep like a stone that night. I replayed in my mind. My mom even asked me what was wrong…she had never seen me smile in a while. Try like 4 months. An on and off relationship can do that to you. I got up for school, I smiled. I felt different. My cell rung and it was Carlos.

"Hey Baby. Good morning. How'd you sleep?" I smiled at his voice. "Real good. And you, Papi?" that was his nickname. I guess you'll like mine.

"Better than usual, butterfingers." Rico said as I walked into the restroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and warmed it.

"Hey, I'm at practice so I'm going to see up at our place, k?" I grabbed my toothpaste. I lubed it and stuck it in my mouth. "Ok." I tried to communicate through my toothbrush.

"Okay. Smooches!" he laughed. He hung up. I finished talking to him and brushed up and took my shower. Still in my towel I looked in the mirror. My stomach and chest was bare of hair. I liked my small compact body. Carlos liked it though. I dropped my towel and looked in my drawer. I put on some white boxer briefs and they stuck to me like honey. _Honey…I might try that with Carlos._ I slipped on some baggy Sean John jeans and a plain black T. I grabbed my cell and my book bag and grabbed my car keys.

Hopping into Mr. charcoal, I turned the ignition and warmed up the car. Looking around, I found the CD I was looking for. **PCD. Every gay guy had heard them. If you're a guy and your straight and you know 2 songs off their CD, your **_**a little **_**close to the rainbow.** I backed out after popping it in and drove off. My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a interior designer. Their gone in the morning's. So I have my what you call "routine". I go to the donut shop and get a cup of coffee, maybe some green citrus tea instead. The people at the sol café were nice and also morning people. Something I wasn't so I kind of got some sort of happiness in the mornings when I didn't sleep so well. I walked in and grabbed my usual $4. 69 and the waiter knew what I wanted.

"Wait, lets see, it's Monday so you want…tea?" he said in a flirtatious way.

"Yeah." I blushed. I looked around. People were bustling on their laptops and chatting with other drinkers, sharing their own personal blends of their coffee. As I waited he went and went farther down the counter and started putting warm cookies in a warming box. He looked at me, and went back to filling the box. He smiled. "Something wrong?" I said smiling. "Huh? Oh no. you want one?" he asked. A cookie?

""I guess?" I nodded my head. He was a little cute and all. He had his coffee shirt on and some black slacks. Work blotches on his cheek. Reminded me of a rugged construction man, how, I sure don't know. He gave me a peanut butter cookie. I took a bite. Nice and warm. Tender and chewy too. "These are my favorite cookies! Oh my god. I love these. How much?!" I said. They were the bomb diggity.

"I know. That's why I gave you one of those." he laughed. I was lost. "What? I'm not a morning person. Sorry."

"You told me they were your favorite before. I just remember things about people I take interest in, that's all." he started to talk low. That's what you call the shy phase.

"Oh. Thank you. You remembered?" I blushed. Carlos didn't know my favorite cookie. And I even told him. I was just talking to this guy here. _But he remembered though_…

"Hey. Hey. Hey!" I snapped back into reality. My stuff was done. I grabbed my coffee and a bag. I started to leave when I realized I had grabbed someone's bag. There was two registers. As I turned, he smiled, "On the house." he winked. "Thanks."

I could only smile.

"No Prob." as I left the coffee to get in the car, my cell rung.

"hello?" I said no one spoke for a minute.

"Hey, baby…" he sounded as if he was pale faced.

"What's wrong????" my guru instincts kicked in. "We need to talk."

"Okay. What's up? What's on your mind?" he didn't say nothing. I put my bag on top of the car, trying to balance everything. I wasn't expecting anything big. The worst he could say was, "I'm sorry. I found someone." I placed my green tea bottle in the cup holder. My left leg was still out of the car. But the next three words that came out of his mouth made me lose all emotion. "I'm in the nurses office. I scraped my leg really bad, like my whole bottom leg .… and they took a blood test. They think I have **HIV**."


	6. Chapter 6

It's me again. I bought another dragon from the ancient land. Her name's Aqua. Anywho. here's Chapter 6. Have fun! )

* * *

I sat there confused. It wasn't true. I couldn't face it. "I have to go." I closed my phone and closed the driver's door. I sat there. I needed to think first. This is dangerous and serious. **Very **serious. I turned on the car and drove off. I drove to a special spot of ours, me and Carlos's. it's kind of a cliff that shows the town. It's a captivating sight to see. I got out and just looked around. The world was an amazing place. But I had to learn to unleash it and take control of it. To unlock it's true potential potent power. It wasn't a bad thing if Carlos got AIDS. I could cope and work around it. But it just shocked me. AIDS. That word is a heartbreaker itself.

My phone vibrated and it was him. I ignored his call. It was too much at once. I had just got over things and all of the drama encircling me and now this. But I loved him. I did. I truly did. Should I leave? Should I stay? Should I be his shield? Or his sword?

Or am I the poison that intoxicates his heart. What was I now to him.

I don't even now his thoughts about it. Then again, he might not have AIDS. It made me lose my self a second. He called again. This time I picked up. "Hey."

"Yeah. You okay over there. I feel it again." he was talking about my emotions. For some strange reason he understood and still does get and can pick up my emotions. He even called me when I was happy. He felt it. It's divine. But he knows me. And it helps us a lot. I'm surprised I or he never knew when we cheated…

"Baby, I sorry I scared you. It's just the same for me. I don't want to have AIDS. I hope I don't. so be there for me. If I do. I understand if you don't…" he trailed off. I put my defenses up immediately.

"No. Don't even finish that sentence. I love you and that's enough. I would stop loving you for something that serious. I should be there for you. Not abandoning you." we were quiet for awhile.

"I…it's okay, Carlos. I'm not going no where. At all. Just remember I will be there for you whenever you need me. Always." I felt weird saying love dove things.

But it was needed to be said. Regardless what he, or anyone thought about us, me, or him." I could hear medics and other busy around him. He chuckled.

"I know babe. I'll be here for you too. I love you." I felt like I jumped off a cliff. He meant it. Those 3 whole words. It beat the previous ones for sure. But could I say it? Yes. I could. "I love you too." he made a smooch noise through the speaker.

I laughed. "Aww…did I make someone laugh?" he teased. "Yes." I tried to hide my laughter. "Come down here. I have a surprise for you." he said after a long minute. I saw a raven spread it's wings and take to the skies. They were symbols of darkness and were know as trickster's. but they were intelligent. They were symbols of a lot of things. Sometimes, you have to look in a different perspective at things to get the full picture.

* * *

I wish I could have held him through the whole matter. I wish I could. I loved him with all my heart. I just hope what I'm about to do is the right thing. The doctors gave me the results…I felt tension as a lump in my throat.

"Mr. Martinez. You Are Negative. You Can Go. Your Fine. Your Bandages Are Wrapped and done." he grabbed my hoody. It smelled like my baby. "You can drive but try to no apply too much pressure on it. It's a deep wound. Have a nice day." The doctor said walking out of the room. It was back to normal. It was our world again. No disturbances. I waited in the parking lot for Xavier.


End file.
